destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum Deconstructor
The Quantum Deconstructor was arguably the most destructive weapon in the Destroy All Humans! series and was the Saucer's most powerful weapon. The Quantum Deconstructor launched a thermo-nuclear cloud (that was mentioned in Destroy All Humans!) and devastated all buildings, Humans, and vehicles in its radius. It was incredibly powerful even without its upgrades. Upgrades for the Quantum Deconstructor mostly consisted of more ammo and a bigger destruction radius. The Original Quantum Deconstructor The original Quantum Deconstructor's effect on the Saucer: parts of the Saucer turned a bright lime green and a large spinning four-pronged device protruded from the front of the ship. The Quantum Deconstructor was able to destroy up to two or three city blocks, if it was shot properly. The impact of the projectile that was ejected from the Saucer hit the ground and resulted in a large green dome that decimated anyone or anything that was unfortunate enough to be caught in it. The dome then dissipated and a large circular yellowish-green radioactive cloud emitted from the center of the dome. It should also be noted that in Destroy All Humans!, being close to a building and firing the Quantum Deconstructor damaged the Saucer. Path of the Furon With the "death" of Crypto's old Saucer, Orthopox provided Crypto with a new, sleeker, and more 70s science fiction-styled Saucer. That Saucer's variety of weapons far surpassed its predecessor's, which included the Quantum Deconstructor. That form of the Quantum Deconstructor was able to change the size of its blast radius along with how much power that it emitted. When it was primed, the sides and front of the Saucer split into a pronged position, which held out a bright neon green sphere in front of the Saucer. The Saucer then showed a hologram of how big the Quantum Deconstructor's minimum radius would be, which made it easier for Crypto to determine what would get caught in the blast. When ready, the Saucer fired the small green sphere at the designated area, which caused it to explode upon impact and created a large neon green dome. The size of that dome differed and depended on how large an area was selected and how many upgrades were given. The center of the blast contained a spring green core with a large see-thru yellow-green dome that surrounded it. A large dark green gas cloud was then emitted by the core, which gave it more prominence to the blast's full impact. Upgrades Destroy All Humans! Destroy All Humans! 2 Particle RE-Annihilator: '''Increased Damage VS Blisk Cost: 6 Furotech cells '''Magneto Storage Department: '''Increase Deconstructor Capacity to 4 Cost: 10 Furotech cells '''Repulsor Containment Enhancer: Increase Deconstructor Capacity to 6 Cost: 16 Furotech cells '''Gamma Particle Enrichment: '''Increase Deconstructor Explosion Size Cost: 7 Furotech cells '''Neutron Field Fluxuators: '''Maximum Deconstructor Explosion Size Cost: 13 Furotech cells Trivia *The Quantum Deconstructor was always the last weapon for the Saucer and usually one of the last weapons that Crypto acquired. *It was suggested that the equivalent of the Quantum Deconstructor was a miniature nuclear bomb. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Saucer Category:Weapons Category:Basic weapons Category:Furon Category:Furon Technology Category:Cryptosporidium